


Family is Dangerous

by VySg



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Akaridion Pregnancy, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg
Summary: Jim and Krel face the Queen's rage.





	Family is Dangerous

Jim had encountered many challenges in life, he once thought that becoming the Trollhunter was the biggest of all, he was proven wrong again and again as time passed, especially when he became a half-Troll himself and the consequences that brought.

At this point, he should have stopped thinking life wasn’t’ going to throw anything else at him.

Yet, becoming a father was the most normal thing that could happen to him. And one of the most wonderful too…

“This is terrifying,” he murmured, hiding from his wife, who was burning in rage.

She was dangerous when she was too emotional, she almost killed her brother once.

“What was this time?!” Krel asked besides Jim. He and his brother-in-law were being haunted by the Queen of Akaridion-5.

“I told her she looked beautiful!” he answered in defense.

“And look what good that make!” the now King pointed at the figure of his sister swearing mean things at them. “Next time you want to want to say something, don’t! I can’t ask you to think before you speak because that’d be _silly_ of me! How could you say something like that?!”

“Because _she’s_ beautiful!”

“She’s merging your and her energy inside her core! She could have taken that in the wrong way.”

“What wrong way?”

The King sighed. “You humans change when you’re having an offspring. Akaridions don’t. You must have touched a nerve there, making her feel self-conscious.”

“It’s not my fault she’s beautiful! And how self-conscious make her murdering?!”

“How am I supposed to know? You were the one who put your weird human-troll energy inside her!”

“You little…”

“James!” they heard Aja’s voice dangerously near.

“Maybe we shouldn’t fight when Aja is trying to kill both of us…”

“But I was just passing by…” Krel sighed, defeated. “I had nothing to do with your nonsense!”

“Then go out and tell her that,” the half-Troll smirked. ”I can use some peace and quiet while you reform.”

Krel snorted. “Says the man who fought terrible foes and yet he’s still afraid of his wife!”

“Jerk,” Jim murmured.

“Troll.”

“Alien!”

“Knucklehead!”

They were about to have a very manly hand to hand fight when they heard a crack.

Aja had found them because of their loud argument.

“We’re dead,” Krel murmured.

Both men hugged unconsciously, no fight would ever prepare them to face an angry Aja.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaridion pregnancy is weird, I guess.


End file.
